


Just Moments

by Firehedgehog



Series: Turks Moments [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Reno - Freeform, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Reno just needed a free time. Belated birthday fic for Chaos-chan! (2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Moments

Happy belated Virthday Chaos-Chan!!

I own nothing but the fic and anything original.

Just Moments

By: Firehedgehog

Green eyes gazed upon a dark frothing waves, the air smelled of salt and nature. A sudden breeze stirred his crimson hair, he flicked a few strands out of his eyes as his hair settled. He took a deep breath, this was the life... or rather vacation.

No Elena with her clinging on Tsenge, no Rude reminding him to finish the damn paperwork, and no Rufas complaining about something or other.

Reno frowned, when had been his last vacation. His mind wandered, and he sighed. Not since Sephiroth fought with Cloud, he hadn't even had time to relax before the three teen clones decided to attack.

This was a long overdue time of freedom.

With a sigh he fell backwards, his bodies weight sending sand flying.

He lay there, watching the ever clear sapphire shaded sky with it marshmallow puffy clouds drift by. Stress bled from his body, for his only company was the waves and the beach, it was like he was outside time.

The red head wondered what people would think of him if they saw him laying on the beach like a boneless heap of flesh, many feared him because he was a Turk, many thought him an idiot for the way he acted. Yeah, he could be flaky, but that wasn't really him.

Beep Beep

Reno groaned as that sound brought him back to reality, looks like he was being called back to work.

"Yeah, what is it... I'm on vacation dammit," Reno growled pressing certain buttons, brushing sand from his form.

"Get back ASAP, we have a riot!" the voice on the other side fo the device barked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on my way," Reno replied, getting to his feet.

He took one last glance at the place, sighing he promised to get back here one day. With that in mind, he climbed back into his helicopter.

END


End file.
